


Too Close to Home

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Maybe picking up the remote wasn't the best idea...





	Too Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just another silly Yomiel ficlet... Yomiel makes it so easy, honestly.

It was rather boring to not have a job anymore, not for the past ten years.

No, scratch that. Yomiel was aware of what true boredom was and this was definitely not it. He was not forced to suffer in overwhelming loneliness and despair, with only a cat to keep him company, while the darkness chipped at his sanity bit by bit, reducing him to a vengeful murderer. Even the ten years in prison hadn't been anywhere near that boring. Yes, he couldn't call this boring at all.

He was completely and absolutely sane, and not having a job and spending most of the day sitting around inside the house was not going to change that. It was nice to be sane.

Still, he wished he could be out there and doing something instead of being inside most of the time.

At least Sissel had a decent job to keep them afloat. Having a criminal record really could make life difficult. He was going to have to find someone willing to hire an ex convict eventually. Yomiel did feel rather bad making her have to earn all the income for them.

"Alright." Yomiel sat on the couch and reached for the remote. "Time to watch some television." He pushed the power button.

The television flickered on, presenting to him a clear view of the night sky. "And now we bring to you footage recorded during last night's meteor shower-"

Yomiel ground his teeth together and jabbed savagely at a button to change the channel. He most certainly and absolutely did not want to watch anything that involved falling meteorites.

The next channel didn't seem to be much better, unfortunately. It showed a couple sitting on a couch, with some guy sitting across from them and an audience watching.

'Great,' he thought in disgust, 'one of those lousy talk shows. What is it this time? Probably the man's being suspected of cheating on his wife with her sister's mother's cousin's aunt's daughter's husband's sister-in-law's niece's cat's friend's owner's daughter's milkman or something ridiculous. They are always ridiculous.'

Maybe Yomiel had masochistic tendencies, because he didn't immediately change the channel. He was a little curious to see what was going on.

"I swear, he loves the cat more than he loves me!" the woman was speaking shrilly, her eyes flashing with indignation. "He never pays any attention to me."

"She's a crazy-" the man cut in, gesturing wildly. Whatever he'd said after 'crazy' was censored with a loud beeping sound. "She even threatened to shoot the cat, for heaven's sake! Who the hell would even shoot a cat?!"

One of Yomiel's unseen eyebrows slowly raised up and he pressed his thumb down on the remote to change the channel yet again. What was it with the television today anyway?

The next channel he stopped at showed a woman standing on a stage, dressed entirely from head to toe in black clothing, which was ragged and had cobweb patterns all over it. Her face could barely be seen beneath the thick layers of dark make-up plastered on her skin. Yomiel did not think much of her appearance at all. It was so tacky and... what was that word? Emo? Yeah, that sounded right.

"I can hardly even call myself aliiiiiive," the woman trilled into the microphone, "now that you've left me all aloooooone. This heart that yearns for you is cold and hard. Oh, don't you seeeeee what you've done to meeeeee? Despair is a bottomless sea and I'm sinking into it-"

Yomiel viciously stabbed the power button, turning the television off, and got up from the couch. "Screw this. I'm going for a walk."


End file.
